


goop

by milfredhkeanes



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: goop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfredhkeanes/pseuds/milfredhkeanes
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	goop

In an attempt to change the subject, Tom asked, “You like goop?”, and immediately felt dumb afterward.

“Not really” said Will.

“Well alright--”

“Well, I do, sometimes.” He paused before continuing. “Some goop… red goop, liquid goop, you know, you may find in a baby.”

“What, like blood?”

“Your words, not mine”

Tom regretted trying to change the subject. “Blood? You like baby’s blood? You enjoy that? What the fuck are you saying?”

“You asked about goop--”

“No dude, you’re talking about fucking baby’s blood. That’s a liquid, not goop. It’s just not goop . And anwyas, thats fucked up. I meant to ask you about horses.

Author’s note: Goopy goop

Ok, let  
S get back to it!”

Gurphog responds, “What? What are you talking about?”

Goopass stares at him. His eyes glaze over, and he approaches Gurpass.  
“What are you doing?” Gurpass asks nervously. Goopurt wraps his hands around Gurpert’s neck, and begins to choke him. 

“Baby goop. Baby goop.” 

“What are you-” 

Will tried to speak through the gag, just enough to form one word - why? - but was met with a darkness far more suffocating than the late night new moon.

She just ripped off the tag. From her sweatshirt. 

“Auth insert for or’s people!!!!! This is my littlnote: I HATE eccentric e selfBlake..”

Milfred’s Note: I was born and raised in a wonderful little town called Goop City. ME and my buddies would go down to Goop Central Station and fish under benches for change that we could use to buy a soda-pop at the old soda jerk before we had to head into the   
Goop mines for a mandatory 12 hour shift. It was honest work, but tough. If you’re not careful, Goop’ll drive you mad. They used to sing a song while mining to pass the time. It went, “Beware the Goop, it will drive you mad~.” And so on. One of my gradeschool buddies, a fella named Gurphog, had worked in the mines for 12 years before he got Goop Sick and died, pitiful, cold, and alone in a mineshaft. He was only 14. Workers used to say they could hear old Gurppy’s ghost callin out “Gurpert! Gurpert!” (That was my Goop City name, which I’ve long since abandoned due 497092 to the obvious traumatic associations) long into the night. In a sense you could say it was my fault (I was his “Goop partner” but that’s a story for another day), but I still didn’t think the haunting was justified after *I* had to give his eulogy. After he died, the mines were never the same. I decided to shirk my contractual obligation to mine goop for 12 years (my mom signed me up for that because daycare hadn’t been invented yet) and run off to Lithuania. The rest is history :)  
Anyways, I decided to throw in some Goop references to pay homage to my old passtime, and my old friends Gurpass and goophog. The Goop mines shut down long ago, along with the rest of Goop City, so somebody’s got to keep the memory alive. Cheers! Milfred.


End file.
